1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective seat covers. This invention more specifically relates to protective seat covers that are absorbent and disposable. This invention also specifically relates to disposable seat covers children's safety seats in automobiles and strollers. The invention also relates to a method of forming the seat cover.
2. Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,701 to Rankin et al. (“Rankin”), U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,454, Perdelwitz, Jr. et al. (“Perdelwitz I”) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,200, Perdelwitz, Jr. et al. (“Perdelwitz II”) disclose liners for a child safety seat. Rankin, Perdelwitz I and II are pad constructions having a flat pad configured to and dimensionally co-extensively disposed within the enclosed sheets. Rankin, Perdelwitz I and II require extensive thermoplastic edge seal construction throughout including the centrally disposed seat belt slotways. These pad constructions were costly to manufacture, which militated against a practical disposable construction, and did not provide universal comfort for the differently sized children and differently contoured car or stroller safety seats.
The art desires a disposable child safety seat cover which is inexpensively constructed for practical disposability, and yet provides universal comfort for differently sized children in diversely contoured automobile and stroller safety seats. The art also desires a disposable child safety seat cover as aforesaid which effectively absorbs large volumes of liquid. The art further desires a disposable child safety seat as immediately aforesaid, wherein a spent absorbent insert may be readily replaced without undoing the safety straps or removing the child from the seat such as where the child is soundly sleeping during long transport periods.